


His Favorite Star

by SerigalaManis



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: English, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, miyoshi - Freeform, sakuma - Freeform, sakumiyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [ A shooting star passed by. Miyoshi made a wish.] SakuMiyo





	His Favorite Star

"I always _loved_ how much of a loving nature you are, "

A shooting star crossed by.

It occured one certain night, where Miyoshi who was chilling out to catch some breath of fresh air, stood beside Sakuma who too, was relaxing himself leaning comfortably on the balcony; looking up at the vast night sky that was more like a meadow of stars gathering on a full-course round a grand, shimmering fullmoon. Bewitching the wandering souls, yet a tremendous temption for the lost heart.

" _And_ what took you to that conclusion, Sakuma- _san_?"

The brunette blinked once, before turning around and fixating his gaze at the broad-shoulder man beside him. His eyes smiled a bit; hiding a glimpse of curiousity behind his unattracted demeanor to lure Sakuma. The edge of his lips formed a half-smile that added up to his mysteriousness.

"...."

A moment of silence, for Sakuma was probably arranging the flawless phrases and syllables to speak out his mind at this flawful moment.

"The way you love. It has always been beautiful. One example was since the _very_ start you start giving me your small attentions," Sakuma declared in a perfectly clear and firm tone, that received a sly chuckle from Miyoshi.

"You're overseeing it and _congrats,_ you have made a great miscalculation in your assumption," said the brunette with more confidence in his tone. Never once had he be an ignorant regarding matters of himself. Though he was not really into self-loving, he was definitely paying attention to his own self.

"I'm _not_ wrong,"

" _Yes_ , you are,"

Sakuma clicked his tongue in a slight annoyance as he took an unacceptable pause; probably he should pulled himself away a bit to hear bits of Miyoshi's reasoning.

"Tell me where i'm _wrong_ when i'm _not,_ "

"Sure you got some confidence in your always-so-predictable guesses, Sakuma- _san_ ,"

Sakuma curled his lips.

Miyoshi took his time to laugh at Sakuma's usual dose of straightforwardness and sincerity; before directly meeting the guy's eyes to deliver out his mind.

"I—have _never_ once been a loving person. I _never_ was,"

As if reading into Sakuma's puzzled expression, Miyoshi knew immediately the dude won't believe him with such simple statements. When would Sakuma _did_ anyway? The guy's always been a skeptical one.

"Every day, i spend my seconds to loathe myself. You won't know. You don't have to believe me but I tell you, it's one of the most painful, yet satisfying feeling you ever had. Like you're hating something lawfully right to hate on,"

"But i definitely believe you're much _more_ of a narcissistic nature," Sakuma chuckled leisurely.

" _That_ 's why you've always been an insensitive one. You don't dive into things well enough, but i guess that's a _plus_ point," Miyoshi retorted with a wink, in which Sakuma responded with an annoyed, embarassed wrying face. A certain nostalgic response.

"Probably that was how I was. Until i meet _you_ — _ah_ , speak of the _clich_ _é,_ i think loving _you_ was a really world-changing decision,"

Miyoshi averted away to look up; spending a good look at the enchanting night sky. Counting at the stars as if recalling some recovered scars of the past, which was healed in ridiculously short amount of moment by this very man beside him. He certainly wouldn't imagine what would it be if he hadn't meet Sakuma back then. He would probably not be a man of he was now; having no meaningful significance change in his life, nor in his point of his view of life. Wouldn’t have known how to value oneself with a simple sincerity, and how those sincerity and honesty actually worked out some points in life. He used to be a man of lies, afterall.

"I _love_ you so much, so much that i forgot what was it's like to _hate_ myself,"

And he still did. He still loved him and _thus_ , ceased to remember what was it like to loathe himself.

"Do that _too_ even if i'm gone. The forgetting to hate yourself, _i mean_ ,"

"I'm doing it too now. How can i not when _you_ came out of your way just to tell me this?" Miyoshi shook his head with a sigh; starting to form a faint smile on his lips with some sprinkle of melancholy.

_Damn it._

"That's good. And i _love_ you too,"

The shooting star passed by. Disappearing in some quality split of seconds, revealing more scenery of the field of stars; a part of the night-sky painting masterpiece that one night. Miyoshi rested his gaze up all upon the vast sky; counting out the stars in his mind and picked one certain star that stood out the most, by his heart.

Stars exploded and died, but they’re certainly astonishing the way they were; living out a beautiful life and left behind remarkable scenery. Just like people, but with them, all’s left were memories.

The night sky was beautiful tonight.

And indeed, Sakuma was a star in Miyoshi’s nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading!
> 
> I guess i saw too much Miyoshi dying in fics so let's make dis one Sakuma's


End file.
